Radioactive
by Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft
Summary: A series of drabbles. Companion to my other crossover story, Clean. SamxAndrea
1. Bombshell Blonde

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Bombshell Blonde**

_**"That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb,**_  
_**Rigged up and ready to drop,**_  
_**The bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match, **_  
_**So stand back it's about to go off"**_

* * *

"How big would you say you are?" Andrea asked, glancing at the man net to her.

The man almost choked. "Um, what?"

"What size do you wear?" She held up a pair of pants. "Jeans?"

"Oh, uh, I don't really know."

"You don't know?" she asked with a laugh.

"Whatever fits, I guess."

Andrea rolled her eyes and motioned for him to turn around. She slipped her fingers into the back of his pants, noticing how he jumped at her touch and read the number on the tag. "You should really learn your size, would save me the trouble of looking next time." She smiled at him.

"Well, we don't shop much," Sam said vaguely.

"Yeah and why is that again?" She stuffed a few pairs of jeans into a bag and turned to face him. "You two show up out of nowhere with an arsenal in your trunk. And it's not just guns and blades but wooden stakes and I swear I saw a harpoon gun in there." Sam laughed. "So what's up with you two?"

Sam looked at his feet. "Let's save this talk for another time, okay?"

She looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. "Alright, but I won't forget." She pointed at him seriously.

Sam smiled a little. "I'm sure you won't."

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but I don't really expect anyone to read this anyway since this pairing is nonexistent outside my brain. Oh well. ~JLL**


	2. Shake it Out

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

_**Regrets collect like old friends**_  
_**Here to relive your darkest moments**_  
_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_  
_**And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

* * *

Andrea sat on the dock, looking out at the small pond. The wind blew her hair around her face a little, rippling the still water. She wiped the back of her hand across her face.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked from behind her.

Quickly, she used both hands to wipe the tears away. "Yeah, yeah." She cleared her throat. "Fine."

Sam Winchester sat down next to her. "You sure about that?" He noticed her red eyes.

She laughed sadly. "Just thinking about my sister."

"What about her?" he asked softly.

The blonde shrugged. "We used to fish with my dad. Every time I look at water now I think about her. We went fishing the day she died."

"What happened to her?"

"Walkers got her, of course. We were camped at a rock quarry. One night, some walkers came through and she was bitten. She died in my arms. I sat with her all night talking to her. In the morning, she turned. I put a bullet in her brain. It was her birthday."

Sam could understand that. He had been killed on his birthday before, but Dean had made a deal to bring him back. A year later, Dean was ripped to shreds by hell hounds, also on Sam's birthday. Since then, he hadn't cared much for his birthday. He wouldn't be telling Andrea that, though.

"That sucks," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm still learning to get over it. It's just..." she paused and shook her head. "I go back to that night, when I heard Amy scream. I turned around and saw her pushing a zombie off of her, after being bitten. Now, every time I hear someone scream and I turn around, I see Amy there all over again. And I just think, why couldn't I have done something to save her? Why wasn't I quicker?" She sniffed.

"Things happen too fast now. You can't prevent everything. And if there's one thing I've learned over the years, you can't save everyone."

Andrea looked at him and decided not to ask, she probably wouldn't get answers anyway. "Yeah. Just hurts me to think about my baby sister dying because I couldn't save her."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sam said.

She didn't answer him. Sam laughed suddenly. "You sound exactly like Dean. When we were in school, if a kid picked on me Dean would try to beat them up. He didn't let anyone mess with me. I don't think I'd be alive today if it weren't for him."

"Why is that?" Andrea asked. When Sam didn't answer, she just shrugged. "You don't have to tell me." She looked toward the woods. "Daryl's out there right now. Do you think they'll find Sophia?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."


	3. Graceless Heart

**_Disclaimer: Do not own._**

* * *

**_I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn_**

* * *

Sam and Andrea carried the last of the supplies into the kitchen. Lori began putting things away, cooing over some things that had been found. Andrea stopped herself from rolling her eyes and went out the back door, Sam followed.

"It's pretty nice here," Sam said, looking out over the yard.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed. "Do you think we might be able to stay awhile?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, if Herschel decides to let us. If we could set up a high fence around the property line, set up some kind of alarm system, we might be able to have a life here. If Herschel decides he doesn't want us here then there's plenty of empty farms in the area. We could find another."

"Do you and your brother plan on staying with us that long?" Andrea asked, trying to figure out the brothers' plans.

"I don't know. Maybe. We work better on our own."

"How long do you plan on being cryptic? Times like this, we have to learn to trust each other. How can we trust you and Dean if we don't know anything about you?"

Sam was quiet. "We have some trust issues."

"You can trust us, we're a family."

"Our trust issues come from our family."

"Well, that's revealing." She gave him a small smile. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Sam didn't know how much he could tell her, or what he wanted to tell her. Would Dean be upset if he found out? "It's complicated. Our mom died when we were young, dad wasn't around much."

"So what's with the arsenal in the trunk?"

"What did you do before all of this?" Sam asked, waving his hand toward the woods.

"Don't change the subject," she said. Catching his expression she finally admitted, "I worked at a law firm."

"Well, me and Dean used to hunt monsters."

Andrea looked at him. "Monsters?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, vampires, werewolves, demons, the like."

The blonde exhaled deeply. "If this were six months ago, I would laugh in your face and tell you to check yourself into a mental hospital. Now, well, I actually believe you." She looked at him. "How did you get into it?"

"Family business. Our parents were hunters. That's what we call ourselves," he clarified. "My dad's friend, Bobby was actually more of a father to us than our real dad. He died last year, got shot on the job."

"I'm sorry," Andrea said, seeing the tears form in Sam's eyes. He sniffed and turned his face away from her.

"Nothing you can do," he said, shaking his head, deciding not to tell her he spent a short time as a ghost. "He was the one we always turned to for help. If he were alive today then that's where we would be headed. We wouldn't have even thought about staying here at all, just gone straight for his house. But there's nothing there anymore." He sniffed, blinking rapidly.

Andrea was quiet, she didn't know what to say. "At least you and Dean still have each other. Don't ever let anything happen to him."

Sam shook his head. "I wouldn't."


End file.
